Consolation Prizes
by TheNewIdea
Summary: There are benefits at working at NCIS. And with those benefits come some heavy prices. Some of them are welcome and other not so much. Wheelie and Barricade, now members of the team, are attempting to solve a murder of one of their own to prove their worth, Gibbs can't get a break with technology, or anything else and Tim discovers that he's a medium.


Today, At Whatever Time You Happen to Read This (As Long as it's Daytime)

Wheelie walked into the NCIS main office with a certain air that could only described by the responses of Tony, Ziva and Tim McGee, who were sitting at their desks going over paperwork when Wheelie walked in the room. Tony's face was one of surprise with undertones of confusion, Ziva had on the face that looked as if she saw the most disturbing thing that she's ever seen in her entire life, her nose was turned up slightly and crunched up. McGee looked as if he had just heard another one of Tony's jokes, indifferent, only now his gaze was directed at Wheelie.

"Any particular reason why you're so happy today" McGee asked, trying to break the ice, "And why you're tearing up the floor in the process?"

Wheelie looked behind him; black tire tracks could easily be seen. Wheelie took his small hand and felt the tracks, realizing that they made indents in the floor.

"Whoops" Wheelie said apologetically, "Guess I need to lay off the coffee."

McGee huffed in disbelief, "Sure" he said sarcastically, "That's what it is."

Wheelie brushed him off and walked over to Ziva.

"What do you have for me sweetheart?" Wheelie began joking, causing Tony's hair to stand on end.

"Excuse me" Tony said cutting in, "But I believe that's my girlfriend you're talking to."

Wheelie laughed, "Ha! You and her! That's ridiculous, it'll never work. At most, three years believe me Tony you're like me- a bachelor for life."

Ziva shook her head, as she handed Wheelie his paperwork, the Autobot skating his tires across the floor to his desk diagonal from Ziva and next to McGee.

"What about that nice girl from accounting?" Ziva said suddenly once Wheelie sat down, "She's cute."

Wheelie shook his head, "Not really my type honestly" he answered, "But maybe for McGee."

McGee rolled his eyes for the last thing that he wanted was a girlfriend, especially with his sister going through a divorce, his mother slowly dying from cancer...and of course Abby.

Speaking of Abby, Abby came up the elevator with two large boxes, one from autopsy and the other from the lower garage.

"Bat from Hell coming your way" Wheelie said as she passed, both to her and to McGee

Abby huffed playfully. "Haven't you read Dracula Wheels?" she asked, "Vampires make the best lovers."

Wheelie shrugged indifferently and quietly shuffled paperwork. Abby walked over to McGee's desk and set the boxes down as if it were no big deal.

"Abby" McGee said sternly, "I told you. A thousand times I've told you, what happened was just a onetime thing. It was nothing."

Abby ignored McGee and casually sat on his desk, causing McGee to move his paperwork, his coffee and his sunglasses that he wore on the way in into his lap. A picture of his sister precariously teetered on the edge of the desk; if so much as a pin were to fall the picture would fall. Wheelie, being a good sort, elevated his legs to their full extent and extended his arm upon which he grabbed the picture and went back to his desk. McGee, Abby and Ziva stared at Wheelie for a moment, who shrugged nonchalantly and pulled out a Cybertron version of Playboy.

Abby playfully began nudging McGee in an attempt to get his attention. When this failed, Abby tried a different approach and began poking McGee's nose making beeping sounds with each poke. This got on McGee's nerves but did nothing else. Abby, as a last resort, turned to desperate measures and started talking trash about McGee's favorite thing in the world- Star Wars, going so far as to compare it to Star Trek, which was a major berserk button.

"Shut up Abby!" McGee screamed, "They are not the same, Luke Skywalker is not gay and Spock is a total asshole."

Tony, Wheelie and Ziva laughed, Wheelie was especially assumed given that he came from space.

"You humans and your movies" Wheelie replied, "That's one thing that I'll never understand. Star Wars, Star Trek...Bah! You want space. Go up there and see for yourself. You want wars in space? Forget about it. I've seen things that make the Battle of Endor look like a six year old birthday party. Believe me it wasn't pretty."

"Kinda funny how you made a reference to Star Wars when you claimed that you didn't understand it" Ziva quipped suddenly

"True" Wheelie admitted, "But it's accurate. The shit I've been through. I'm actually surprised that they fixed DC in the time that they did to tell you the truth of it...Hey where were you guys anyway?"

"Where were we?" Tony asked, "What are you talking about?"

Wheelie shook his head in disbelief, "Are you telling me that you don't remember the Decepticons coming down here and destroying DC?"

All of them shook their heads, McGee pushed Abby off of his desk, bringing Abby to the ground in the process, no one either noticed or cared.

"Damn" Wheelie replied, "Well it was hell I'll tell you that much."

Gibbs walked in the room; his eyes darted around the room as if he were suspecting a gun around every corner and a sniper beyond every window. The morning so far had not been good for Gibbs.


End file.
